


La notte, la luna, il sole e la pietra

by thett



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-10
Updated: 2010-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1308562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thett/pseuds/thett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сборник историй про Занзаса, Скуало, Дино и Кею, которые существуют в одном мире.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La notte, la luna, il sole e la pietra

Его отношение к Скуало?  
Все просто. Занзас отдаст за него жизнь. С легкостью.  
Но, во-первых, Скуало об этом знать не следует. А во-вторых, Занзас предпочтет расправиться с тем, что угрожает жизни его капитана, сам. С большим удовольствием.  
Пусть это будет уже не так легко.

***

\- Правда или вызов?  
Скуало стоит в дверях, а глаза его блестят. Так, подмечает Занзас, пил. Точнее, пили, судя по мельканию белобрысой башки на заднем плане. Пили немало, бестолково, но весело. Ничем не прикрытый засос на шее подтверждает его догадки.  
За спиной Скуало раздаются подбадривающие крики. Ну еще бы. Это же очень смело – завалиться вот так в королевскую ночь в покои к Занзасу Величайшему. Занзас кривится, как завидев лимон – и это его правая рука, будущий офицер!  
Занзас поднимает пресс-папье, но останавливается, не успев замахнуться как следует. Этого выражения во взгляде Скуало он еще не видел никогда.  
\- Вызов, - хмыкает он, не отводя глаз от чужого лица. Ропот в коридоре смолкает. Мафийское поколение «некст» жадно следит за развитием событий. Дино что-то негромко говорит на ухо приятелю, Скуало ржет, затем краснеет. Медленно нарастает шум, складывается в слова: поцелуй! поцелуй!  
Скуало смотрит на Занзаса с немым задором. А потом тихо говорит, его не слышно за чужими криками: «поцелуй меня». Занзас читает по губам. Да нет, не читает, конечно. Он видит это во взгляде Скуало.  
Задрав бровь, наследник Вонголы медленно поднимается. Нет вызова, который он не смог бы выполнить, и раз уж позволил себе попасть в глупую ситуацию, надо выйти из нее красиво, и, желательно, с выигрышем.  
Он стоит и целует Скуало прямо перед толпой озабоченных мальчишек, целует совершенно не в шутку, не по-детски. С притворной леностью опирается рукой о косяк двери и крепко держит Скуало за шею, преимущество в росте использовано им на все сто процентов. Голова Скуало запрокинута, даром, что тот едва стоит. От него пасет спиртным, щеки у него горячие, просто обжигают холодные пальцы. Наверняка этот мусор, что стоит за спиной Скуало, думает, что мечник наконец получит давно заслуженное наказание за извечную наглость. Его приструнят. Благодари Господа, если Занзас тебя не поимеет прямо здесь, придурок Скуало. И никто не видит, как яростно Скуало сопротивляется напору Занзаса, что он выделывает своим опытным языком. Кто же тебя такому научил, гаденыш, думает Занзас с досадой, и чувствует, как под ребрами скручиваются в тугой клубок невозможные чувства: сладости от упрочения своего авторитета над школьным стадом, удивления и восхищения от обнаружения тех скрытых ранее демонов, что пляшут в его Скуало чечетку под ровный отсчет цифр: раз, два, три, четыре, пять, двадцать восемь… И ревность, или зависть, или все-таки ревность. Дикая ревность по отношению к чертовому Каваллоне, что это он научил, не Занзас, что посмел взять себе чужое. Не просто чужое – его, Занзаса!  
Ревность берет за горло. Кружится голова. Или это от того, как хренов Скуало прилежно, проявляя немалый талант, щекочет языком нёбо? Занзас кусает его за и так распухшую нижнюю губу, и Скуало от неожиданности и боли отстраняется. Занзасу это неприятно. Он фиксирует сию эмоцию с хладнокровием, достойным олимпийского бога. Окидывает взглядом толпу, презрительно ухмыляясь уголками губ.  
В полном молчании раздается свист.  
Занзас победно кривится, скользя по рту Скуало недопоцелуем. Со стороны это должно смотреться как издевательство. Но Скуало стоит спиной к толпе, и никто не видит, какие нахальные у него глаза и как он скалится, облизывая ранку на губе, прямо в губы Занзасу.  
Взгляд Занзаса не говорит ему ничего хорошего, когда Занзас впечатывает открытую ладонь прямо в грудную клетку Скуало. Тот не теряется и ставит блок, но немного поздно. Занзас восхищен, честно. Он надеется, что его взгляд не сообщает об этом летящему назад Скуало.  
Их зрительный контакт прерывается лишь когда Занзас прикрывает дверь.  
За дверью набирает обороты буря.  
А губы у Скуало такие мягкие. Такие мягкие.

***

Одной рукой Занзас дрочит Скуало член. Второй он зажимает мечнику рот, сам точно не зная, зачем. У него самого стоит так, что от легчайшего прикосновения к простыням или чужому телу его пробивает нервная дрожь. Скуало же дрожит не переставая. Еще Скуало извивается, лихорадочно дышит через нос, и пытается прижаться к бедрам Занзаса своей задницей. Чудесной, маленькой задницей. Занзас скрипит зубами и сдерживается. В который уже раз, явно не в последний. Ему хочется дрочить Скуало быстро-быстро, чтобы тот кончал с криком, мечась как рыба без воды. Целовать его кривящийся рот.  
Занзас сдерживается. Успеет. Они еще все успеют. А сейчас – медленно, крепко сжимая гладкую скользкую поверхность. Смазка кончается быстро, испаряется, стирается… Занзас с трудом отрывает руку от члена и одной рукой выдавливает себе на ладонь вязкую субстанцию. Скуало в его руках прижимается ближе, соприкасается с Занзасом боком. Передергивает бедрами, пытаясь снять напряжение. Снова ложится на член чужая ладонь, и Скуало вскрикивает. Руку Занзаса как обливает кипятком, их вдвоем просто утопило в этом кипятке. Горячая лава. Занзас, стиснув зубы, обводит пальцами головку. По телу бегают мурашки и волнами ходит жар. Скуало зажмуривает глаза, болезненно сводит брови, наблюдать его таким – вылет за грань, запредельно. Он стонет в чужую руку, пытается укусить, снова стонет. С обреченными тихими вздохами и тягучими выдохами принимается водить языком по линиям ладони. Язык – острый, горячий, медленный, быстрый, сводит с ума, добивает. Черт дери, ладони – это мощная эрогенная зона, чем Скуало думает, он вообще чем-нибудь думает? Да у Занзаса сейчас все тело эрогенная зона, огромная, любые прикосновения прошивают как иглы. Насквозь, навылет, через грудину и вниз к животу.  
С бессвязным ругательством Занзас царапает чужую щеку, прижимается ко рту в поцелуе. Они дышат друг другом. Растворяются. Языки сплетаются, дыхание срывается, и Занзас взлетает на чужое тело, вжимаясь близко, в полубезумной нужде пробраться сквозь кожу, сквозь мышцы и кости, вырвать себе не поцелуй и не стон, а сердце. Живое и бьющееся. Забрать себе. Скуало крепко держит, наклоняя, его голову освободившей рукой, а другой шустро скользит меж животов. Обхватывает член Занзаса вместе со своим, приоткрыв глаза, смотря на Занзаса как полнейший псих, гладит языком своим чужие губы, будто спрашивая о чем-то. Будто что-то разрешая. Все, что угодно, понимает Занзас остатками рассудка, а может быть, ум тут уже совсем и не причем. Какая разница.  
Когда сил смотреть в чужие глаза не остается, когда веки закрываются сам собой, а губы слишком страшно растягиваются для поцелуев, когда остается только загнанное дыхание рот в рот и огонь выламывает тело, а перед глазами видны бессвязные белые вспышки, они кончают – почти одновременно, еще немного, и все, аллес, Занзас шипит, а Скуало под ним выгибается, встает на лопатки, раздирая спину наискось своими когтями, они будто бы сливаются все же в одно. По животу долгой вспышкой наслаждения, в сердце глухим набатом, и в голове, где-то в безумии взглядов, разделенных на двоих, спускаясь сладостью по языку.  
Занзас лежит оглушенный, слепой, и ощущает каждой клеткой кожи под собой мокрое тело, горячее, как он сам.  
Он чувствует себя целым.

***

Но Скуало не больно-то далеко упрыгал на своем костыле, а губы у них обоих по счастливой случайности уцелели, и поэтому целовать его можно было совершенно не ограничиваясь, чем Занзас и воспользовался к их взаимному удовольствию.

***

Жизнь Скуало сложилась так, что ему пришлось убивать, и убивать много. Вернее, он сам ее так сложил. Из маленьких кусочков, больших амбиций, случайных вроде бы встреч, дьявольского темперамента.  
Он не жалуется. Просто иногда он устает, и подолгу сидит у себя в апартаментах на кровати, в ступоре разбирая склеенные чужой кровью волосы. Идет в душ и стоит, опираясь рукой о кафель. Правой, что живая, ведь левая скользит и оставляет царапины. Настроенный на режим «мягкий массаж» душ бессмысленно выпускает тонкие полосы воды на его тело, расправляет волосы веером.  
В штаб-квартире Варии иногда так тихо по ночам.

***

Если бы Скуало спросили когда-нибудь, как он относится к десятому боссу семьи Каваллоне, он бы, конечно же, дал в рожу. Во имя неприкосновенности личной жизни человека. Но себе Скуало не дает в рожу и тем более не лжет. Так что если вы думаете, что лежите в нокауте с разбитым лицом от того, что Суперби не может и себе дать ответа на этот сложный вопрос – вы ошибаетесь.  
Дино для Скуало – это от радостной улыбки новичка до первого после очередной смерти взгляда в глаза. Со всем сложным промежуточным рядом посередке. Это и бои до черноты в глазах, и любовь до отключки. Долгие споры, в которых так и тянется рука разбить о чужую голову стакан (наследие Занзаса!), и прикосновение рук, снимающих бинты и врачующих раны. Это ночь с синяками и утро с заспанной, светлой улыбкой спросонья. Бесконечные дни, месяцы, годы вместе. Долгие и спокойные недели порознь. Радость случайной встречи, рука, находящая руку вместо привычной и ожидаемой пустоты. Тепло, которого не надо бояться, солнце, которое светит всегда.  
Вне зависимости от того, что за боль у него самого на душе, Дино может улыбаться, и эта улыбка лечит боль Скуало. А уж он потом лечит Дино. Их связь – равная, равноправная и разносторонняя. Им всегда есть о чем поговорить, будь это последняя поставка оружия из Японии от научных ветвей Вонголы, или классика итальянской драматургии. Они понимают друг друга, они нужны друг другу, и они всегда есть друг для друга. По крайней мере, Дино для Скуало всегда есть.  
А эта его улыбка – она ведь действительно лечит. Холодная заводь души акулы радуется, греясь в солнечном свете. Уставшее солнце всегда может найти отдых в прохладных водах.  
Дино вносит в душу акулы покой.

 

***

\- Si. Si! Да, конечно, как скажешь, прелесть моя… Да ладно тебе, Кёя. Ничего плохого в этом нет. Ну хорошо, хорошо. Да, обязательно. Si. Si. Как скажешь, мое солнце. Ладно, рыбка. Хорошо, не рыбка, птичка. Да понял, понял! Да. Да. Жду. Люблю тебя. Да хватит уже ломаться-то, все равно одним и тем же кончается… Ну и ладно. Ненавижу со всей возможной страстью, сплю и вижу засечь до смерти, да, меня тоже возбуждает… Ну, перестань. У меня тут, между прочим, дела… Все. Целую. До встречи.  
Сияющий босс Каваллоне повернулся обратно к столу и, озарив помещение невозможно счастливой улыбкой, как ни в чем не бывало предложил продолжить переговоры. Ромарио обреченно вздохнул. Эта бодяга длилась третий год и кончаться пока что совершенно не собиралась.

***

Кея смотрит на чужие губы, нос, высокий лоб. Длинные волосы, ресницы, тени на щеках. Когда Дино смеется (хотя это случается уже реже, чем раньше), его рот изображает такую прелестную гримасу, что его хочется взять за острый, красивый подбородок, и целовать, забывая обо всем.  
Они друг другу – как братья. Хотя на самом деле названый младший братишка босса Каваллоне – это десятый Вонгола, Кея малодушно считает его братом себя. Такой ужасный брат. Такой темный, такой хмурый вечно. Слишком мрачный. Очень талантливый, но это разве что в приготовлении из чужих тел отбивных, готовых к жарке в Аду полуфабрикатов.  
Слишком младший. Хотя Дино до сих пор бывает отчаянно неуклюж, он тихо и спокойно светится. Освещает дорогу себе и людям, его окружающим. И Кее тоже. Кея впитывает этот свет, как губка, пропускает его в себя, поди ж ты, научился. Затаенно и обреченно – успел смириться за долгие годы. С тем, что ему нужен этот свет, с тем, что ему нужен сам Дино. Хибари готов признать, что нужен, перед самим-то собой! Спустя много-много лет. Почти десятилетие.  
Дино переворачивается во сне со спины на бок, подкладывает руку под голову. Он ужасно… уютен, что ли. На боевом ли выезде, который сам себе назначил, как сейчас, на тренировке, танцуя с Кеей, или у себя в доме, он равно светел и горд. Кея по сравнению с ним – дитя неразумное. И с этим он тоже готов смириться.  
В тишине утра начинает негромко играть знакомая мелодия. Будильник Дино. Кея сверяется со своими часами – до побудки еще двадцать три минуты. Не полчаса и не двадцать, и даже не двадцать пять. В этом весь Дино. Кея не удивился бы, если б узнал, что Дино заводит будильник даже с секундами не по правилам – тридцать шесть там какие-нибудь. Ну скучно ему жить по правилам. Каваллоне свои правила себе сам устанавливает.  
Они лежат каждый в своем спальнике внутри большой палатки. Вокруг спят, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, бойцы группы, которую ведет Каваллоне. По правую руку Дино – Ромарио, как всегда, а слева Кея. Громкость будильника растет, и едва проснувшийся Дино уже не может игнорировать противный звон. Он лезет в один из бездонных карманов, достает мобильный и выжимает полуподвижными пальцами какую-то одному ему ведомую комбинацию клавиш. Музыка обрывается. Дино шепчет хрипло: встаем в восемь пятнадцать, Кея. Он поворачивается, утыкается пушистой головой Кее в грудь. Спит себе дальше.  
И хочется взять его за подбородок, едва ли за день покрывшийся светлой неколючей щетиной, и целовать, целовать, целовать…

***

Ладонь бьет о ладонь.  
\- Поздравляю.  
Салют бокалом с красным полусухим.  
\- Выпьем!  
Улыбка, что жарит хуже солнца, и ухмылка, которая поджигает людей темным огнем. Кого – жаждой смерти, кого – смертной страстью. Старые друзья, любовники, дьяволова кодла. Дино вытаскивает Скуало с грани забвения уже с профессиональной сноровкой. Скуало доводит только одним своим присутствием движения и хватку Дино до совершенства.  
Дино сыто потягивается, пригубливая вино. Он, Занзас и Скуало. Трое в гостиной, в спальне, на простынях. Смесь старой, почти дружеской любви и чужой новой страсти. Огня Скуало не хватило бы на то, чтобы разом запустить жить Занзасово замерзшее забитое сердце. Но зато вдвоем получилось. Иногда для того, чтобы заставить кого-то увидеть тебя настоящего, приходится показать ему про себя что-то новое, дотоле скрытое. Правильно поставить свет, так сказать… Посмотрим, какой взгляд босс Скуало обратит теперь на своего вернейшего соратника.  
Сам Дино им был не так уж нужен. Просто он – катализатор, солнце, светящее тысячами ватт.  
Невозможно скрыть самые темные уголки, когда он сияет. От его света невозможно уклониться.

***

Светлы коридоры в школе Намимори. В славной японской школе Намимори светлые коридоры. Коридоры в школе Намимори очень, очень светлы. Наполнены светом коридоры намиморийской школы…  
Так думал Дино Каваллоне, плутая по чудесным, наполненным солнечным светом коридорам ясной школы Намимори. Искал он, понятное дело, кабинет Дисциплинарного комитета, искал для решения вопроса, не ждущего отложения. Полчаса уже как искал, полчаса плутал. Устал. Свет расчудесных коридоров резал глаз. В школе стояла послеуроковая тишина. Пейзаж был крайне разнообразен: то справа запертые двери, слева солнечные окна, то слева запертые двери, а солнечные прекрасные окна – справа.  
Дино устал.  
Он не знал, сколько у чертовой школы этажей, и сколько корпусов. Он не знал, где вход, а где выход. Расстояние от земли в окнах чудилось на уровне третьего этажа, ни единой живой души Каваллоне пока не встретил, а прыгать с его везением было бы такой глупостью, что… Да что там. Ему был нужен чертов кабинет, и Дино собирался его найти!  
Солнце медленно уходило из зенита в закат.  
Спустя пару лестниц и одну галерею окна выдавали этаж пятый, не меньше.  
Дино опустился на пол, съехав спиной по гладкой стене распрекрасного, мать его в бога душу, коридора, и закрыл глаза.  
Дино устал.  
Он почти заснул и потому не услышал – таких долгожданных! – шагов, торопящихся к нему из-за поворота. Не заметил глаз, с непонятным даже самому их владельцу выражением рассматривавших его. Ну да, майка задралась, ну подумаешь, голову откинул, прислонившись к стене. Очнулся Дино лишь когда почувствовал на своих губах чужие губы, теплые, сухие, осторожные. Так целуют любимых, когда уходят из дома в шесть утра и надолго, не желая будить. Так целуют любимых…  
Что и говорить, спал Каваллоне в обстановке, которую считал лишенной опасности, как слон. С каких пор школьные коридоры светлой Намимори успели стать таковой обстановкой – вопрос отдельный, конечно. Не иначе как губы главы Дисциплинарного комитета помогли, усмехнулся Дино, разулыбавшись. Или головушку напекло пятиэтажное оконное солнце…  
Хибари, прознав, что Дино не спит уже вовсе, попытался отвернуться и вообще сделать вид, что он тут не при чем, но не преуспел. Поцелуи медленно таяли и начинались заново под ярким светом в тишине коридоров – сладкие, манящие, дурманящие. Неторопливые и упоительные.  
Дино не знал, сколько времени ушло, вылилось из крынки светлым медом, прежде чем Кея оторвался от него, сфокусировал взгляд и вытер рот ладонью. Его захотелось немедленно притянуть обратно и продолжить плавиться вдвоем в этом свете, на полу, руками под рубашкой и легкими укусами на губах.  
Кея оторвался от него, сфокусировал взгляд и вытер рот ладонью. И сказал: с днем рождения тебя, травоядное, от чего сердце Дино трепыхнулось где-то в животе и затихло, а Хибари опять склонился над ним, забирая лицо одной ладонью и опираясь другой о невыносимо белую сейчас стенку коридора школы Намимори.

***

Лето заманчиво шелестит густой листвой за окном. Холодит кондиционер горячую кожу. Лето на островах, лето, поют птицы, и Хиберд им подпевает, показывая Кее язык из-за стекла. Лето.  
Хибари заперт в классе. У него урок. Какой – неважно. У Кеи лето, зверский недосып и любовь.

Медовый смешок прямо в ухо. Щекотно. Дино сдувает прядь темных волос и проводит языком по раковине. Это уже возбуждает. Какой-то шепот и поцелуи – за ухом, дернул зубами мочку, вниз по шее. Кея не вслушивается. От тех горячечных слов, что слетают с развязного языка его любовника, и кончить недолго. Хибари знает, проверял. Поэтому он не слушает.

В столовой на завтрак – кофе. И кофе на закуску. Спасибо, посчитайте. Глава Дисциплинарного комитета никак, никак не освобожден от занятий. Он просто учится по другому графику. Рано утром ему надо встать (а это сделать не так-то легко, несмотря на привычное к физическим нагрузкам бойца тело) и пойти учиться. Иностранный язык, японский и высшая математика. Кея готовится поступать в Токийский Университет.

Распахнутые настежь сезди, тонкие белые занавески, колокольчики на цветных гирляндах. Жара. И чертов ветерок, крепкое объятие со спины, сердце бьется о сердце, горячие руки на животе. Следы поцелуев испаряются, высыхают. Тело горит огнем, а прищур ореховых офигевших от удовольствия глаз заставляет жмуриться. Руки заставляют спину выгибаться, а рот выпускать стоны. Крики. Хрип. Жаждущий взгляд через плечо, руки властно разводят ноги.  
Всю ночь. Сейчас пять утра.

Для приведённых выше конкретных примеров дифференциальных уравнений их общее решение удаётся выразить при помощи элементарных функций. Типы дифференциальных уравнений, допускающие такого рода решение, детально изучаются. Часто придерживаются более общей точки зрения, считая дифференциальное уравнение "решённым", если искомая зависимость между переменными (и входящими в общее решение параметрами c1, c2, ...) может быть выражена при помощи элементарных функций и одной или нескольких операций взятия неопределённого интеграла.

Да как скажешь, Кея… Вечная улыбка. Огонь свился кольцом на бедрах. Сверху – значит сверху. Мне же не жалко. Дино смежает веки, на сдвинутых бровях застыл отсвет боли. Кея целует чужие глаза, легко обводит языком подбородок. Его поцелуи на груди оставляют засосы, очевидные метки принадлежности. Кея знает, что Дино это нравится. Его рука скользит по члену, а пальцы по самое основание скользят, растягивают, готовят.  
Дино приподнимает его подбородок и целует, глубоко забираясь языком в рот. Жарко, влажно, он отдается и забирает.

Вытянуть спину, положив руки на парту, скрестить ноги. Он совершенно не слушает, о чем говорит учитель. У него в мыслях – одно, и Кея проваливается в свои полусонные грезы, слушая нудную лекцию, птичьи и детские крики за окном. Солнце нежно греет его сложенные руки и макушку.

Кея движется внутри. Это требует немалых усилий – чтобы протискиваться, преодолевая сопротивление, и чтобы не кончить сразу. Он ласкает Дино двумя руками, скользкими от смазки, и Дино под ним уже не шепчет. Он что-то выкрикивает, непонятные слова между задыхающихся стонов, стелется под Кеей, прижимается спиной. Дрожит при каждом ударе бедер о бедра, и это такая сладостная дрожь…Закусывает руку – совершенно непонятно зачем. Кея подтягивается чуть выше и целует эту руку, медленно облизывает пальцы, по одному, по двое забирает в рот. Сосет, двигая языком в том же ритме, что движет бедрами, втискивая себя в чужое тело…

\- Хибари!  
Не спать на уроке!  
Кея отрывает голову от парты, скрывая за каменным выражением лица пылающие щеки.  
Чертово лето…

***

\- Кееея, - тянет он, и куда тебе деваться?  
Ты прижат к футону. А он – мускулистый взрослый мужик, тренированный, несмотря на всю его неловкость, и сильный. Прижимающий тебя с легкостью только одним своим весом, не прилагающий усилий к тому, чтобы тебя усмирить. Он держит твои руки и целует твою кожу. И тебя это возбуждает.  
\- Чего тебе, - спрашиваешь задушенно, - травоядное?  
Он молчит и кусает тебя. Не до крови, потому что не так-то и легко прокусить упругую человеческую кожу до крови – но ощутимо, что и говорить. Ты знаешь, что он может быть нежным. Ты знаешь, что он любит быть нежным. Ты, наверное, хочешь, чтобы с тобой он был очень-очень нежным, если не думать, что такая его сила, укусы, подавление – это и есть нежность.  
\- Ты мой, Кея.  
Ты бы задохнулся, но его прикосновения заставляют дышать. Ты бы врезал, но его руки так крепко сжались на твоих. Ты бы кончил, да, блять, ты бы ведь кончил, но его губы такие медленные на скользкой нежной коже твоего члена…  
\- Отсоси, травоядное, - с яростью предлагаешь ты ему, а он ведь знает, что такой яростью маскируют только невыносимое желание.  
И он сосет. Все его двадцать пять лет опыта против твоих семнадцати. Если говорить про секс – то добрые десять против нуля. Какая, к чертям, разница, сколько лет, когда он отпускает твои руки, давая свободу – такую желанную, такую ненужную – и сжимает в кольце своих твердых пальцев основание члена, не давая тебе кончить, заставляя мучительно метаться по кровати и что-то кричать…  
Ты кричишь. Ох, как же ты кричишь.  
\- С преогромным удовольствием, Кея. Но не прямо же сейчас!  
Он умеет быть нежным, ты знаешь. Умеет. Но не с тобой, или с тобой, но, в самом деле, не сейчас же… Он ставит тебя на лопатки, и тебе уже давно слишком. Слишком больно для разрядки, слишком хорошо для того, чтобы в него не влюбиться. Чтобы не любить – сразу, навсегда, так же, как и тебя он. Давно. Кружит голову. Болят синяки и царапины. Обжигают горло стоны. Обжигает твой слух его шепот.  
\- Быстрее… Да не могу я!  
Он слушается тебя, радостно и с самоотдачей. Насколько возможна эта самоотдача, когда берет тебя он, а твои ноги скользко съезжают с его плеч, а твой член, кажется, упирается в твой же живот. И сейчас взорвется, не иначе.  
\- Мой. Мой. Мой Кея.  
Да твой, твой, шепчет в ответ Кея. Давай быстрее, шепчет. Я не могу уже, пожалуйста, пожалуйстааа…  
\- Пожалуйста! Хренов Каваллоне… Пожалуйста!  
Он кивает, и проговаривает какую-то ерунду, не останавливаюсь, а в глазах его – изумление и кайф, и ты теряешься под этим взглядом, кажется, уже близко… Его руки такие жесткие на бедрах, такие синяки оставляют, так сладко дрочат тебе член, что точно близко, что ты закрываешь глаза, уносясь в нирвану, становясь сверхновой, сияющей от непереносимого удовольствия сверхновой звездой.  
А Дино молчит. Только играют отблески звездного света в его глазах.  
И он такой нежный, что сердце разрывается – сейчас. С тобой.  
\- Кея.  
Такой нежный…

***

\- Да что ты смотришь как целка? Ведь сам все знаешь.  
Дино кивает, улыбается, заглядывая Хибари в глаза. Он – сама солнечность и невинность, белокурый барашек (да просто баран!) с теплыми ореховыми глазищами. Большими, широко открытыми. Это сейчас. Хибари знает все ипостаси Дино до единой. Он знает все. Они с Дино что заблудшая овца (нет, все-таки лучше баран) с верным ее пастырем. Страшным черным пастырем, чья душа гораздо чище темных закоулков души солнечной твари…  
\- Кёооя, ну что ты нос повесил? Небо, солнце, травка, птички, цветочки…  
Они лежат под одуванчиковым солнцем на склоне холма. Утро, часов девять утра. Час назад они вдвоем вышли из чужого дома, где убили полсотни человек – группами по одному, по двое, по трое и кучей. Сейчас переоделись в чистую одежду и смотрятся как два обычных парня, один – чуть старше двадцати, другой – чуть младше (вполне возможно, удовлетворенно отмечает Хибари, что старше выглядит именно он). Но Кея еще не забыл одухотворенного убийством чужого лица, светлых прядей, блестящих в электрическом свете ламп. Он помнит все: яростно-радостный оскал, от которого мучительно горячо в животе, и тонфы с жестокой силой врезаются в плоть какого-то мальчишки, он даже на него не смотрит, он просто не может оторвать взгляд от лица босса Каваллоне. Сильные руки (еще раз скручивает живот и отдается в сердце) не выпускают из рук армированный бойцовский кнут, чертовы лошадники, чего они только не придумают… Их закрома и Варии не снились, уверен Кея. Но босс семьи – крайне миролюбивый человек, да что там, откровенный пацифист. Никому, кроме членов семьи, и в голову не приходит, какие демоны водятся в том омуте и какие Дино подчас устраивает своему возлюбленному японцу ночи с БДСМ.  
\- Иди сюда.  
Дино подтягивает Кею к себе поближе, деликатно, за плечо. Кея не возражает. Он слишком устал, чтобы возражать, и что скрывать – ему приятны чужие прикосновения. Обычные дружеские жесты – как тронуть за локоть на приеме, случайно, будто вскользь. Касания любовника, руки, знающие прекрасно все его тело. Легкие и невесомые. Настойчивые и сильные. И те его прикосновения, что случаются только в особенно темные и душные ночи, разговоры, которые навечно остаются за дверями спальни, темные полосы от ударов и ожоги, нанесенные ровно так и там, где это только заводит, добавляет ощущений, составляют медленно убивающую психику любого человека смесь мучения и блаженства. Укусы, порезы, кровь и безумие в глазах.  
Черт бы его побрал, но Хибари нравится то, что делает Дино. Они умрут и сгорят потом вместе в Аду, но сейчас – сейчас он просто не смог бы без всего этого жить.


End file.
